A Sibling Affair
by Henrietta Skylink
Summary: They were both orphans and they had grown up together, hand in hand as brother and sister, but Jack soon found he had come to love her more than a normal brother should. Unfortunately for him, it seemed as if Elsa would never be able to see him as anything more than her beloved older brother. (Modern AU)


**A/N:** This is the initial draft for A Sibling Affair, which has already appeared on my Tumblr. This chapter conveys the actual prologue to the story, but it is only meant to be a temporary placeholder to show that it is already being refined and soon to be posted. It's illustrations, however, have already been uploaded to my art tag on Tumblr as **starmageasuka**. Please feel free to go and look for further elaboration. (^ v ^)

**Disclaimer:** Jack Frost and Kozmotis Pitchiner are the property of William Joyce and DreamWorks Animation. Elsa is the property of Disney.

* * *

**A Sibling Affair**

(Initial Draft)

* * *

Kozmotis Pitchineer was a widower, having lost his beloved wife and daughter in a tragic accident years prior. The loss had taken a great toll on his physical and emotional state, leaving him almost a mere shadow of the great man he was once known to be.

There was a void within him, a void that he knew could only be filled by the strong desire to have the presence of his family near him once again, but he all for the love of him could not bear to replace his wife, the only love of his life, and his darling daughter. Eventually, on one fine day, the rational part of Kozmotis' mind had broken free of his depression and found it would be best to succumb to his wish to have a family once more, adding that it would not be good for a man like him to age alone. He could never go out to find another woman and fall in love once again...He simply_ couldn't_. So he settled for the next best thing, and that was to adopt children that would take care of him when the time came.

The first to come along was Jackson, or Jack as he preferred to be called. Kozmotis had found Jack at one of the local orphanages. An active, clever, and mischievous child, Jack was the one the administration had the least intention of recommending to him, but the moment he met Jack's lively sky blue eyes, eyes that held such childish mirth with an underlying solemnity, Kozmotis thought he had caught a glimpse of himself in him. He knew then and there that it would be Jack, and it wasn't long before he finally managed to take the snow-haired lad home.

The second to come along was Elsa. Jack, age eight, had been with him for almost two years and it was necessary to say at that time Kozmotis' previous strength and eagerness to live had returned to him thanks to Jack's companionship. It was a dark and stormy night when a vigorous knocking came upon the house's main door, and wrapped in his dressing gown, Kozmotis had swung the door open to reveal Gerda, the maid of the Schnee household, and beside her, snuggled in her coat, was a shivering little girl.

Ushering them inside, Gerda had explained that a terrible fire had engulfed the Schnee household a few days prior, killing the mister and the missus, as well as the youngest daughter. Elsa, as he was told, was the only survivor. As Gerda explained circumstances to him, Elsa sat on one of the waiting room's many loveseats, an oversized coat covering her small form as she clutched a cloth doll with carrot-colored hair to her chest.

Elsa may have had an entire fortune now at her disposal, but the problem was that there were no relatives to take the poor child in. Her parents had no siblings, her grandparents had long been deceased. Gerda had brought her to him with the knowledge that apart from being good friends with the Schnee's despite having seen them only on occasion, he had the intention of taking in children as his own.

Kozmotis had knelt down in front of Elsa then, and spoke to her softly, like a scared little animal. When she slowly raised her head to look up at him, his heart broke upon seeing bright sapphire blue orbs containing sadness, hopelessness, but most of all, _loneliness_. Once again, Kozmotis felt as if he had seen himself in another's eyes, and he stood to tell Gerda that he would accept Elsa into his home as his daughter.

That night, Jackson awoke to the sound of his door creaking open, and his father coming in with a little girl he had never seen before. He sat up, rubbing his eyes as Kozmotis brought the girl up next to his bed, his hand on her shoulder. "Jackson, this is Elsa. Elsa, this is Jackson. From now on, you will be her older brother, and her your little sister." Kozmotis announced, a smile in his tone. "Her room hasn't been prepared, so is it alright if she stays the night with you just this one time?"

The two children looked up at the older man before locking gazes with each other, a silent conversation occurring between them. Seconds passed, Jack pushed away the covers and scooted over, and little Elsa climbed in next to him, albeit with a little difficulty, but her new older brother caught her and helped her up. Kozmotis could not help the nostalgic smile on his lips as he watched the scene unfold before him, and he thought to himself, this was him and his new family.

All of them were broken in some way or another, but that was alright, he supposed, at least they were not to be alone in their brokenness. Jack and Elsa had snuggled up to each other for warmth, and Kozmotis tucked them in gently. As he looked back before closing the door behind him, he felt as if after a very long time, he would finally be able to sleep peacefully.

* * *

I hope this somehow gives people some insight as to the tone of the story. The genuine chapters will be posted soon and this will be taken down. Thank you very much!


End file.
